The Start of a New Era
by NdoiruyeStudios2019
Summary: As Yang and his battalion clash to get a ride to Moscow to end the campaign, he finds of hidden secrets, and romance on the ride there. He is also attacked by many ambushes along the way, will he make it? In Johto, Ash and his group are battling and have just won their third gym badge, will he be able to take his rightful place as a Master, or be defeated once again?
1. Chapter 1: The Long March II

**Thank you for reading my last story that was actually an epilogue and supporting me. Sub to my channel for more videos of different things. Here is my channel: **** channel/UCETcfHvrC0qtP9gpG8Q_5jQ**

**Anyways on with the story, and please feel free to review or comment me on my fan fictions and my videos.**

**Chapter 1: The Long March II**

_August 20, 2055_

As Yang leaded the long line of tanks to the train station so that they can capture an armoured train and ride on it to Moscow, or as Yang said, "We are not going to Moscow, we are going to MOCKBy". Which pretty much no one understood except his crew and Nonna and Klara from Pravda High School, Yukari thought. Yukari was thinking about the thing Yang talked about as they exited the city of Vladivostok just 5 days ago. She accidently overheard Yang talking in Japanese to his crew and he said, "南、クワン、ユジ、他の大砲を交換するためにレーザーキャノンを置くべきかと考えていたので、彼らは浸透と火力の可能性が高くなりますか?"

In which Minami replied in Cantonese, "我哋應該喺去莫斯科的火車度做".

Yuzi and Kwan replied nodding their approval and said in unison, "係!"

Yukari was still thinking when Kwan rang the alarm for an enemy ambush, but Yukari couldn't hear him until she felt a rather small but stinging pain in her right side which turned into unbearable pain. Yukari then looked to her right and saw 4 enemy T-55As from East Germany firing their powerful 100mm cannons at the line. She quickly slid back into the tank and then loaded the next shell for the Type 61, and after they fired, she kept reloading until the enemy was immobilized that Yukari stopped and touched her right side and was shocked to find herself bleeding form a shrapnel shard that bounced off the Type 61s turret and hit her. She didn't want to say anything at all, and barely managed to close her mouth when she was about to scream when the pain was too painful. When they stopped not far from the station to take a break and look at inflicted damage, Miho said, "Okay crew let's take a look at the turret, I felt a shell bounce of the metal".

They climbed out and took a look, there was more damage than they thought, there were 2 scratch marks on the turret, I neat hole above where Mako sat, her shortness saving her from the shell, and a lot of metal fragments embedded into the supply boxes on the side of the tank. Only by this time did Saori notice that Yukari wasn't with them, and they looked around, until Hana looked inside the tank and screamed, "Oh my freaking god!"

The other girls clambered in and looked at shock where Yukari laid, in a pool of red blood where the shard had hit her upper abdomen. Miho said, "I think she passed out in shock of the pain, it has been 25 minutes since the ambush came along".

Mako said, "Let's get her to Dr. Minami, she'll probably be able to help Yukari".

"Okay, pick her up gently, got it okay exit now, steady, steady, ok she's out, let's get her to where Minami is now" as the girls ran carrying their passed out teammate, passing the rest of the battalion, which looked in wonder and shock. Dr. Minami put down her cup of joe and then looked at them and said, "What's the problem?"

Miho replied placing Yukari down, "She got hit by a shard from the ambush and now she's bleeding"

"Kay, let's see what we have here, ok it's a slight injury, come back within 10-15 minutes kay?"

"Alright" as the Anko team made back to their tank.

_15 minutes later_

"Is she alright?" as Miho went into the med tent.

"She's fine and awake" Minami replied.

Yukari said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Miho".

"It's okay Yukari, just tell me earlier so I could have helped you, okay?"

"Alright, Commander"

At that moment, Yang came in and said, "Miho, Yukari, Minami we're packing up to capture the station at Khabarovsk".

"Alright Yang" Minami replied as she was packing up her med kit.

Meanwhile in Johto, Ash looked up and wondered where his PLA pal was and what he was doing. The group, him, Brock, Misty, May, Tracey, Dawn, and Serena, finally arrived at Azalea City, he found a newspaper and sat down to read it. On it, it said in bold letters, '**PLA and JSDF victory over infected Red Army students in Vladivostok**' and as he was reading it, Brock peeked over and said, "Isn't this about Yang?

"Yup"

"Man, he's been busy these days then as it says he plans to capture the station where Khabarovsk was located, so they can catch an armoured train to Moscow and capture it which would stop the RATt disease in Soviet Russia".

"Well, let's go the gym here and do what we came for Brock".

"Sure Ash".

"They put down the newspaper and headed to the gym while the girls were having fun shopping with poor Tracey carrying all the bags.

Later in the gym, Ash called out, "I choose you Poipole!"

Brock said, "I thought you left it in Alola, Ash".

"I went back for it and it happily agreed to come along with me".

After a 3v3 against Bugsy, Ash earned his final Johto badge and Tracey fell down because of the intense weight of the bags and exhaustion. "I'm coming back at you Johto league! You won't stand a chance against me now!"

Meanwhile, in Khabarovsk, "We're almost there guys! Just a little bit further an...KABOOM".

"Kay, are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine, the driver is suffering major injuries and the rest of us... well let's say we're also injured".

"Ok Minami, I want you to backup on Kay's M48A5 and push it into the defensive ring around the station".

"Got it Yang".

"Yang, an armoured train is coming; we're going guns in onto the train".

"Alright, I approve of your mission, be careful".

While Darjeeling and her crew armed themselves with SA80s and Browning Hi-Techs, Katyusha and her crew were arming themselves with AK-47s and Makarovs, and Maho and her crew were picking up MP5s, Minami pushed the broken M48A5 on to the train and Yang used the machine guns to cut off the enemies on the armoured train and to support the others as they overtook the train. Within 10 minutes, the train was captured and all the tanks were secured on the train, Miho fired up the engines of the train and they slowly accelerated until Khabarovsk was just a tiny dot on the horizon. Dr. Minami was hard at work with Yuzi to treat the wounds from the crew of the M48A5 along with a few of the girls who helped overtake the train, whom were shot in the process. Yang, was inspecting everything on the train, and found it had relative thick armor, many cars that were vital, and lots of weaponry to defend the train which included 6 of 18 train cars with M1939 122mm cannon on each side with 4 cars holding two turrets each with a D-5T 85mm anti-tank gun, and 2 cars carrying in each turret 4 DsHK 1938 12.7mm MGs in two turrets per car. He also was looking for a book that he was hunting for, in which he after 30 minutes found it and went to his studies in the 3rd last car and opened the 6-decade old book and looked at one diagram from another. By the time he finished everyone else was sleeping and when Yang passed the medical car, he smiled as he saw Minami sleeping in a chair after a day of hard work. Her head was off the chair and leaning backwards while the rest of her was in a curved way; she was both sitting and sleeping. He then went to the outside cars; they had sides but no roof. He then pulled out his trusty toolbox and got to work through the long night. He first worked on Kay's broken M48A5 and made it into a XM1A3, next was Katyusha's T-62; he turned it after much trouble a T-14 Armata. He then went onto the Nishizumi sister's Leopard 1A3s, it took a while but was easy, and they were soon Leopard 2AXs. He then worked on Darjeeling's Centurion Mk. 6; he turned it into one of the most armoured tanks of the 2010s, the Challenger 2 ATDU. He went to Ruka Okida's ARL 44 and turned it into a Leclerc T4. Then to Anchovies' OF-40, he turned it into a C2 Ariete. Finally he turned to his own Type 55 MBT and turned it into a Type 99A2. He turned his Type 55 LT/AFV into a Korean K21 and a French SPHINX. He turned the Type 55 TD into both a Centauro 120 and a Centauro 155. By then it was morning and he drank his usual morning cup of coffee and looked proudly at the new tanks as he imagined seeing them in battle at Moscow's very own Kremlin building with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of an Adventure

**Chapter 2: The Start of an Adventure**

_August 20, 2055_

As Ash and the group headed towards the next town, a portal appeared and suddenly almost everyone except Brock was on the floor. Brock started wondering what happened until he noticed on Serena's bag that it didn't say Serena, it instead said Yvonne Gabena. He thought this was strange and used his satellite phone to ask yang about it.

"Hey Yang, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Brock".

"Everyone is on the floor and their name tags are different".

"How different?"

"Well it says on Serena's name tag, Yvonne Gabena".

"Did this happen after a portal appeared?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a guess, anyways I believe they merged with their manga selves, the book variant of them, they are totally fine and pretty much act the same, so there's nothing to worry about Brock".

"Okay thanks Yang". As he closed his phone and shook everyone to get up, he wondered why he didn't have a manga version.

As Yang closed his phone after a chat with Brock about the group merging with their manga selves, he found Yukari sleepily walk into the room, and did he then realize it was only 04:57. Yukari mumbled, "Yang what time is it?"

"It is now 04:57, no wait scratch that it is 04:58 Yukari, why are you up so early?"

"I heard a phone noise and came in here" Yukari replied as she stretched.

At 05:00, she was finally fully awake and then was pretty shocked to find 12 new tanks standing in front of her. She looked at each one and then said, "These are from 5 decades ago".

"Indeed, I found a book containing their diagrams and spent the entire night working on our old ones".

"Well, that gives us an advantage".

"I am afraid not, if it was on this train, it came from Moscow, meaning they already have T-14 Armatas ready. I think they were going to give these to the defenders in Siberia, but they were too late and we overtook them".

"Well, that's bad".

"Thus the reason I also snatched a few extra cars from the station we just passed during the night, Birobidzhan".

"I am also going to give the battalion lessons on how to use guns effectively".

"Real guns?"

"Yup".

"I'm also making some projects in the cars I hitched on".

"Ok" as Yukari wondered what Yang meant about 'projects'.

In Johto, Ash and the group walked to Ecruteak City thinking about different things, for example Ash was thinking why Brock called him Red and the others names he never heard before. They had gotten into a fight about it but Brock said he asked Yang, in which Ash stopped because Yang knew much more than anyone could think of. He was then distracted by a truck selling food, and the group decided to go over and buy some 'Bewear Malasadas'. When they went over however, Ash saw who was running it and almost freezed, it was James, Meowth, and Wobbufet. He asked, "Hey, um can I have 7 Malasadas please?"

James just replied gloomily, "Sure, coming up".

While Ash was waiting, he started a conversation with his ex-enemy, "Hey James, it's me, Ash".

"Oh you, and lemme guess, you brought along 2 other twerps and 4 twerpettes".

"Yeah, hey why are you so gloomy and what the hell happened to Jessie? I don't see her anywhere".

"Sigh, here's our story" as Meowth handed Ash the Malasadas.

"So once upon a time" Meowth still said in his old funny showing voice, "There was a Team Rocket, but it was defeated by twerps. Then we had to flee but the place leading out collapsed and we had to jump. But my paws slipped and I started falling. Jessie was brave enough to switch my fate with hers, and she fell to her death. Now we just go around working like we did in Alola. It's not bad but we haven't got lots of cash and we pretty much live in a broken down room in an old apartment in Ecruteak City. We tried getting jobs, but we couldn't find anybody willing to take in someone who was from Team Rocket" Meowth concluded.

Then and there Ash thought sadly for once for Team Rocket, and then said something unexpected, "You can live with my mom, and she can always use a helping hand".

Meowth replied, "You don't say, we can live with your mom?!"

"I did".

James smiled a bit, and then said, "We're happy to help now and have a nice house, thank you Ash, how can we repay you?"

"No need, it's been years since I've seen you, think of it as a reunion gift".

"Ok, but where in pallet Town does your Mom live?"

"Oh, its nearby Professor Oak's lab, it should be red and white".

"Thanks a lot!" as they started the engine and started driving off.

"Well here's lunch guys".

As they ate happily into the delicious Malasadas, Ash thought about how to beat the Ecruteak City gym leader, he knew it was Morty's son, Jack and he knew they still had the same ghost Pokémon from before. He then had an idea and then quickly finishing his lunch he said to the group, "I'm going to be doing some special training".

Brock just sighed as he saw Ash run off to a patch of grass to start practicing.

When the entire battalion got up and dressed, had breakfast and looking at their new tanks, Yang approached them and said, "Today I will teach you how to use guns effectively".

"There are four groups of guns we will use, assault rifles, infantry firepower, special forces weapons, and sniper rifles".

"Choose a group and I will give you your new guns and teach you how to use them".

Soon enough they split up and the new groups were for sniper rifles, Nonna, Hana, Orange Pekoe, and Erika. The Special Forces included Yukari, Maho, Kay, Darjeeling, and Klara. The infantry firepower included Mako, Nina, Alina, Assam, and the crew of the BC Freedom HS. The rest were in assault weapons.

He said, "I will be with sniper rifles so you can take a look inside your new tanks and a look around the train".

Then he looked at Hana, and said, "You will be using a Heckler & Koch PSG-1".

Then he looked at Erika and said, "You will be using a Steyr SSG69. Orange Pekoe, you have a L96A1 and Nonna, you will be using a Dragunov SVD".

"I will now give you the statistics of the guns" Yang said as he placed a gun in each of the girls' hands.

"A PSG-1 weighs 8.1 kg and uses a 7.62 by 51 mm round in a five-round box detachable magazine".

"A SSG69 weighs 3.9kg and also fires a 7.62 by 51 mm round in a five-round rotating spool in the gun".

"A L96A1 weighs 6.5 kg and again uses 7.62 by 51 mm round in a ten-round removable box magazine".

"And finally the SVD weighs 4.3 kg and fires 7.62 by 54 mm R round in a detachable ten-round box magazine".

"Now they have different varieties in using them, the SVD and PSG-1 are meant for medium-long range firing, you use this to help out to capture the objective. The L96A1 and SSg69 have a more traditional role of long range sniping, you use it to cover your allies when approaching the target".

"You will also receive a Glock 17 for self-defense purposes. It weighs 0.6 kg and fires 9 by 19 mm round in a 17-round magazine stored in the grip, your rifles are for the traditional ones, action-bolt, and for the newer ones, semi-auto. The Glock is a full-auto too."

"You all have to take account that the traditional ones, you will have to get used to the powerful recoil and you all have to take account of the Glock's recoil is also very powerful".

"Now you may use these empty bullets for training while I teach the Special Forces".

He then walked to the Special Forces group and said, "Are you ready? I'm not only giving you guns and teaching you about them, you will also be taught on how to do the jobs the Special Forces do".

"Ok" replied Yukari.

"Yukari, you will be using a Heckler & Koch MP5 and a Steyr SPP. Maho, you will take a Heckler & Koch MP7 along with also a Steyr SPP. Kay, you will get a Ruger Model 10/22 and an Ingram M10. Darjeeling, you will get an FN P90 with a FN Browning HP35. Finally, Klara, you will get a Franchi SPAS 12 with a Glock 17".

"Now the gun statistics" as he handed each of them their guns and Yukari said, "Yes, finally a real gun!"

"The MP5 weighs 3.1 kg and fires a 9 by 19 mm round in a detachable 30-round box magazine. The Steyr SPP weighs 1.3 kg and fires the same rounds as the MP5 in a 30-round magazine in the grip. The MP7 weighs 1.9 kg and fires 4.6 by 30 mm rounds in a detachable 40-round box magazine housed in the grip. The Model 10/22 weighs 2.8 kg and fires either a lightweight or a full-power .22 in round, like a shotgun and sniper together; you have to reload every time you shoot a bullet. The M10 weighs 3.4 kg and fires 0.45 in round in a detachable 32-round box magazine. The P90 weighs 2.68 kg and fires 5.7 by 28 mm rounds in a detachable 50-round box magazine. The HP35 weighs 1 kg and fires 9 by 19 mm round in a detachable 13-round box magazine. The SPAS 12 weighs 4.4 kg and fires a 12-bore by 18.53 mm in an internal 4-round magazine. The Glock 17 weighs 0.6 kg and fires 9 by 19 mm round in a detachable 17-round box magazine".

"These are all used in close range combat and are normally silent and very deadly".

"I made a simulator in the 4th train car for Special Forces".

He then walked to the next room where the infantry firepower group were talking.

"Now I will be teaching you to use it properly".

He then gave the girls each a gun and a pistol and then went over to the front and said, "Mako, you have a Heckler & Koch MG43. Nina, you have a RPK74, Alina you have a RPG-7V. Assam, you have a Milkor MGL. And you the crew of the BC Freedom tank, two of you operate a MILAN ATML while the other one has an FN Minimi".

"Now the stats, the MG43 weighs 8.55 kg and fires 5.56 x 45 mm round in a disintegrating feed line. The RPK74 weighs 4.7 kg and fires 5.45 x 39 mm round in a detachable 45-round box magazine. The RPG-7V weighs 6.3 kg, fires a 40 mm rocket-powered grenade about 500 m and can use Anti-Tank, Armour Piercing, High Explosive and thermoabaric grenades. The Milkor weighs 5.3 kg and fires 40 mm grenades 350 m in a 6-round cylinder and can use High Explosive, High Explosive Anti-Tank, anti-personnel, and pyrotechnic. The MILAN weighs 34 kg loaded and fires a 125 mm guided rocket and a penetration of 650 mm. Finally, the Minimi weighs 6.83 kg and fires 5.56 by 45 mm round in a 200-round belt".

"These are used effectively at medium range to cover your squad mates to achieve the objective".

"You can train in the open car on the 5th train car".

He then walked into the assault weapons group and then gave them each a random assault gun and started the lesson.

"These are usually for short-medium range combat and you are the people who capture the objective."

"Now for the stats, each of you are given 1 of 8 assault weapons and these 8 are the M16A1, AK74, the Type 56S is the ones my crew use so it isn't in the list, the L85A1 or SA80, Steyr AUG, Stoner 63, Galil, Heckler & Koch G41, and the FAMAS F1".

"The M16A1 weighs 3.64 kg and fires 5.56 by 45 mm round in a detachable 30-round box magazine. The AK74 weighs 3.3 kg and fires 5.45 by 39 mm rounds in a detachable 30-round box magazine. The AUG weighs 4.1 kg and fires the standard NATO round, 5.56 by 45 mm in a detachable 30-round box magazine. The SA80 weighs 4.98 kg and fires the standard NATO 5.56 x 45 mm round in a detachable 30-round box magazine. The FAMAS weighs 3.61 kg and fire the standard NATO round in a detachable 30-round box magazine. The Stoner 63 weighs 3.52 kg and fires the standard NATO round in a detachable 30-round box magazine. The Galil weighs 3.95 kg and fires the standard NATO round in a detachable 35-round box magazine. Finally, the G41 weighs 4.1 kg and fire the standard NATO round in a detachable 30-round box magazine".

"I will leave you to training while I work on some projects at the back". He then stepped out onto an open boxcar which help supplies and stopped to look at the midday light where Moscow's position was and thought _well, now they know how to use guns_ and then sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Projects'

**Chapter 3: The 'Projects'**

_August 21, 2055_

As Yang finally opened the door to his workshop in the back of the train, he heard gunshots and knew the girls were practicing. He then looked at his list by the door and the list was a long one, it read: Object 416, Object 430 Version II, Object 430, Object 907, Object 140, Object 430B, Object 430U, Object 252U, Object 730, Object 257, Object 705, Object 705A, Object 277, Object 279 early, Object 260, Object 704, Object 263, Object 268, Object 263B, Object 268 Version 4, Object 261, and Object 244. He then looked at the metal piles that were inside the train cars when he hitched them and he got hard to work. He figured this would kill some time on the way to Moscow; it usually took 6 days from right where he was to Moscow, but now since it was an armoured train, it took 12 days to get there. He thought _this should be a nice hobby, making prototypes while waiting, if I survive this campaign, I will do the same to the others, I already made a list of Poland's prototypes._ Then he thought more of it and then he said out loud accidentally, "Screw it".

Then he started making a list of all prototypes to make, starting with a Polish list which included 10TP, 14TP, 25TP, 40TP, 45TP, 53TP, 50TP, 50TP prototype, and finally a 60TP.

"Perfect".

He then worked on another one, Italy, this including the P.43 line (P.43, P.43 bis, P.43 ter, and P.44 Pantera), Progetto M35 model 46, Prototipo Standard B, and the Progetto M40 model 65. He thought sadly that the M40 model 65 was rejected those many years ago; it would have been a perfect enemy for the Type 59s of the time.

**Now here, are a lot of tanks you would not now, and if you want to skip it, you can to the next of these lines.**

Swedish list: Lago, Strv m/42-57 Alt A.2, Leo, UDES 14 Alt 5, Lansen C, UDES 16, UDES 15/16, Emil I, Emil 1951, Emil II, Kranvagn, Pvlvv fm/42, Ikv 65 Alt II, Ikv 90 Typ B, and the UDES 03.

Czechoslovakian list: Skoda T 24, Skoda T 25, Konstrukta T-34/100, TVP VTU Koncept, Skoda T 50, and the TVP T 50/51.

Japanese list: Type 4 Chi-To, Type 5 Chi-Ri, STA-1, STA-2, STB-1, O-Ni, O-Ho, Type 4 Heavy, and the Type 5 Heavy.

British list: Chieftain/T95, FV4202, Chimera, Caernarvon Action X, FV215b, Alecto, AT 2, AT 8, Excalibur, AT 7, AT 15, FV4004 Conway, FV215n (183), FV4005, FV217 Badger, Loyd Gun Carriage, Birch Gun, FV304, Crusader 5.5-Inch Self-Propelled, FV207, FV3085, and the Conqueror Gun Carriage.

French list: AMX 40, AMX ELC bis, Hotchkiss EBR, Panhard AML Lynx 6x6, Panhard EBR 105, Bat.-Chatillon 12t, Bat.-Chatillon 25t AP, Bat.-Chatillon 25t, AMX 13 57, ELC EVEN 90, SARL 42, Renault G1, Lorraine 40t, M4A1 Revalorise, AMX Chasseur de Chars, BDR G1 B, AMX M4 mle. 45, AMX 65t, AMX 50 100, AMX M4 mle. 51, AMX 50 120, AMX M4 mle. 54, AMX 50B, AMX M4 mle. 49, SOMUA SM, FCM 50t, Renault FT AC, Renault UE 57, S35 CA, ARL V39, AMX AC mle. 46, AMX AC mle. 48, AMX Canon D'Assaut 105, AMX 50 Foch, AMX 50 Foch B, AMX 50 Foch (155), Lorraine 39L AM, AMX 105 AM mle. 45, Lorraine 155 mle. 50, Lorraine 155 mle. 51, Bat.-Chatillon 155 55, and the Bat.-Chatillon 155 58.

Chinese list: 59-16, WZ-132, WZ-132A, WZ-132-1, T-34-1, T-34-2, 59-Patton, T-34-3, WZ-111, WZ-110, 112, WZ-111 model 1-4, WZ-113, WZ-111 model 5A, M3G FT, SU-76G FT, 60G FT, WZ-131G FT, T-34-2G FT, WZ-111-1G FT, WZ-120G FT, WZ-111G FT, and the WZ-113G Ft.

German list: VK 28.01, Spahpanzer SP I C, HWK 12, Spahpanzer Ru 251, Rheinmetall Panzerwagen, VK 20.01 (D), . III/IV, . T 25, . IV Hydrostat., Turan III, Prototipus, VK 30.01 (P), VK 30.01 (D), VK 30.02 (M), . IV Schmalturm, VK 30.02 (D), Panther/M10, Panther II, Indien-Panzer, Panther mit 8,8 cm L/71, E 50, E 50 Ausf. M, Durchbruchswagen 2, VK 30.01 (H), VK 36.01 (H), Tiger (P), VK 45.03, VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. A, VK 100.01 (P), VK 168.01 Mauerbrecher, VK 168.01 (P), Lowe, VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B, E 75, Mauschen, E 100, . VII, VK 72.01 (K), . IVC, Dicker Max, Sturer Emil, E 25, Krupp-Steyr Waffentrager, Jagdpanther II, Rhm.-Borsig Waffentrager, Rheinmetall Skorpion, Waffentrager auf Pz. IV, Jagdpanzer E 100, Waffentrager auf E 100, Grille 15, G.W. Panther, G.W. Tiger (P), G.W. Tiger, and the G.W. E 100

Full Soviet list: BT-SV, T-127, LTP, A-20, MT-25, A-43, T-50-2, A-44, LTG, KV-13, Object 416, LTTB, Object 430 Version II, T-54 ltwt., IS-M, K-91, T-100 LT, Object 705, Object 257, Object 140, Object 705A, Object 277, LT-432, T-29, T-43, T-34-85M, T-44-122, T-54 first prototype, STG, T-44-100, Object 907, Object 430U, Object 430, T-22 medium, T-150, S-51, KV-4, ST-I, SU-14-2, 212A, SU-8, Object 261, SU-122A, SU-18, KV-122, AT-1, SU-85B, SU-100M1, SU-101, Object 704, Object 263, Object 268, Object 268 Version 4, IS-6, Object 252U, KV-5, IS-5 (Object 730), IS-3A, KV-4 Krevslaskiy, Object 279 early, Object 260, SU-100Y, SU-122-44, SU-130PM, T-103, and the ISU-130.

American list: T3 HMC, T56 GMC, T40, T67, T25/2, T25 AT, T 28 Prototype, T28, T30, T110E3, T110E4, T82 HMC, T1 HMC, T18 HMC, T92 HMC, T37, T21, T71 CMCD, T71 DA, T69, T54E1, T57 Heavy Tank, T49, T2 Medium Tank, T29, T32, T110E5, T20, T7 Car, T92, M4 Improved, M4A2E4 Sherman, T23E3, T95E2, T95E6, T14, T34, M6A2E1, Chrysler K, T28 Concept, and the TS-5.

Yang finally then noticed, he didn't have enough space on the train for all the rejected, only blueprints, only prototype tanks on the train. He figured he'd have about 6 spaces available, 2 in every car. He then thought which ones to make. Eventually, in 3 hours he figured which to make. They were the: WZ-132-1, STB-1, TVP T50/51, Object 277, P.44 Pantera, and the Panther II. Being the anti-social person, unless necessary, he really didn't like to talk to anyone. He then motioned his SquireTanks to come forward. The robotic SquireTanks then looked at the diagram for the 6 tanks and then split into six groups of ten. He then left the SquireBots provisions for a rough 5 days and then walked off. The SquireBots' programming knew what to do and they each hitched a small solar panel onto each of them, then they put oil cans on them, and finally, they got the necessary tools and materials needed to make the tanks. Meanwhile, Yang was in his office looking at the guns he had, and thought _I should oil and clean them at least_. After that it was supper and he went to get his supper of noodles and sat with his group and listened to their stories about childhood. After 10 minutes, it was over and Yang went to check on his SquireBots while listening to gunshots and immediately knew it was Yukari's MP5, Maho's MP7 and another he didn't remember giving to the girls, and then he noticed it came from where the SquireBots were working. He quickly ran to his office, grabbed his Type 56S, his QSL92 from his homeland, Hong Kong, and his trusty Katana, and rushed to the back and then, like he did many times before, he yelled when kicking the door down, "PLASF, OPEN UP!" and he barged in with full force, he knocked one of the intruders, a girl down unconscious. He then looked at the room and said, "You know I can see you sniper, come down," and yelled, "I know there's more of you! Come on out cowards!" The rest of the people came out, the sniper, a girl, another girl, and two boys. Immediately the boys opened fire, but with Yang's powerful ability and experience, he dodged them easily and shot two rounds from his QSG into their barrels and it exploded, suddenly, the sniper fired again and Yang ran forward so fast, no one could exactly replicate it, even Yang couldn't and sliced through the bullet, the sniper's gun, a well-polished SVD, and almost cut the girl in half when he stopped, and said, "You are Butei, are you not?"

Suddenly, the other girl, who was holding a sword, came forward and Yang jumped and they both started having a sword fight. Yang said, "You're good, I haven't had a nice sword fight since, what, the 1800's?"

When Yang uttered those words, everyone in the room stopped so quickly, that Yang, disengaged combat and just looked at the SquireBots and said, "Good, no scratches, you can continue work now".

As the SquireBots continued the work, yang turned back and looked at the Butei still in the same state and said, "Um...you can start moving now," and the Butei started moving again. They introduced themselves, Yang learnt the Butei were supposed to join them but mistook their train as an enemy train and started attacking. The boy with black hair introduced himself as Kinji; the other one was called Ryou. The one with the sniper was Reki, or at least her nickname, the one with a sword was Shirayuki, the one he knocked down with a door was Aria. Then Aria ran behind the chassis of the P.44 Pantera and carried another girl in her arms, and said to Dr. Minami, "When arrived here, we thought another train was yours, but it wasn't yours, and she got hurt by a bullet in the ensuing battle".

"What's her name?"

"Akari".

Then, to everyone's surprise, yang led Reki into his office and sat down and as he poured tea said, "May I look at your pockets?"

Reki surprised, replied, "Sure".

Yang took a look in the left, and then the right and pulled something out.

Reki fearfully said, "Don't take that! It is the only remnant of my parents!"

Yang then took out another piece of paper, got some tape and said under his breath, "I knew it".

"Knew what?" Reki started getting angry.

"Take a look, and then I have to explain something to you".

Reki looked at it and gasped.

Yang then said, "Ok, you probably won't believe it, but, I am your father".


	4. Chapter 4: Families Reunited

**Chapter 4: Families Reunited**

_August 22, 2055_

After the day he revealed his identity, he was sitting in the table room with everyone else to review his history. Aria then said, "According to our info master, Riko, Yang is very mysterious".

"In 1729 he was born, for the years of 1729-1750, he was registered a civilian. However, in the period from 1750-around the start of the 1800s, he disappeared off charts. However he sprung up again to defeat the last Canadian pirate and then traveling the world with two others, Kwan and Yuzi, they joined the British Army and participated in the Napoleonic War. After that until 1912, he was completely gone, until as one of six Chinese people on the Titanic, he survived by floating on a door until others came, and then he disappeared until the start of World War I, where he was a soldier fighting in the Battle of Qingdao and other areas until the end of the war. Shortly after, there have been quite a many deaths caused by a 6.5 by 50 mm bullet from a Russian gun, which Riko suggests as Yang used them to kill political enemies of the Soviet Union, and then he reappears as a soldier with three others in the Long March, participated in World War II and the Cold War. However for almost 30 years from 1992-2020, he disappeared with again, like Reki was once before, used as a killer, until his most infamous invention the particle barrier, he then went to the world of Pokémon and then from 2032-2035, his crew haven't heard from him, this is also the same time Reki was born and DNA tests have confirmed both are related directly, he then reappears in the world of Pokémon and we are here now with him in this car" said Aria as she closed the phone.

"Well Yang, what do you have to say?"

Yang and Reki were just sitting by the wall, and Yang just looked at Aria.

"Well, family traits, eh? Same with Reki".

"Well, group dismissed, you can do anything you want" said Aria. Ever since Aria boarded the train, it seemed like she was the leader, but in reality, she wasn't.

Yang then handed Reki back her SVD and said, "I'm sorry I sliced it, I fixed it, oiled it, and made a few upgrades to it. It shoots farther; the scope has more accuracy, and a suppressor makes the bullet more accurate. He then went to his SVD, picked it up and then climbing the ladder that led to the roof, laid down and then after a moment shot at something. It was too sunny to see what he shot but when Reki laid down and looked through her scope, she saw two targets and one was hit through the center with a bullet. Yang then said, "You can train if you want" and then he shot again. Then Reki aimed and pulled the trigger. In that same second, quite a few things happened. First, yang shot his 3rd bullet, then two Soviet snipers shot once, Reki then fired, Yang's bullet hit one of the sniper's bullets, Reki's made it to the target, and the second sniper's bullet made its mark, a neat hole in Reki's chest. After that one second, everything went crazy. Yang then noticed the two snipers and finished them one by one, and then he turned to Reki who was laying head first in a pool of blood. He then carried both SVDs, he carried Reki to Minami's med room and said, "She got hit by a sniper bullet" and laid Reki's limp body on one of the stretchers and left her gun nearby. He then went out, folded up the targets, and then put them in the storage room. Minami, then worked for the rest of the day, one of the girls in the assault group, got nicked by an ejected shell. Yang then went to the last few cars, and the SquireTanks were just finishing up, Yang looked with pride at the 6 tanks he made. He changed a few in the middle, with the final tanks being, the Object 277, STB-1, AMX-50 Foch B, P.44 Pantera, WZ-132-1, and the WZ-121G FT, a design he figured. He thought _if there are WZ-120G FTs, WZ-131G FTs, and also WZ-111G FTs, shouldn't there be WZ-121G FTs?_ But when he checked the archives, there was no proposal for a Type 69 base tank destroyer at all. He then finally took a look inside and he saw a 130 mm cannon. He then climbed out and took a quick look at it. The hull was familiar, just the turret was different. It was the turret of a WZ-111-1G FT, and on top was the turret of a smaller, but still deadly, SU-76G FT, armed with an 85 mm cannon. The combined weight, as Yang predicted, 47 tons, which meant with the engine of a WZ-112, its top speed was rather fast, an astounding 43 kph. Yang then loaded the tank with shells, for the 59-130G FT 130 mm cannon, Chuan bei-482G AP, Po-130G HEAT, and Sha bao-482G HE. For the smaller 56-85TG FT 85 mm cannon, Chuan jian-365 AP, Chuan chao-367 APCR, and Sha bao-365 HE. Then he loaded each of the DShK machine guns with 12.7 by 108 mm rounds. Then he turned off the lights, and the only thing he heard was the soft hum of the SquireTanks' recharge noise. Then he passed the med room, Minami was again asleep in a chair, Reki was on a stretcher, and the other one was not in the med room. He then went to the other rooms, and found everyone asleep. Then he picked up his SVD, Type 56S, QSG69, RPG-7V, and his most trusted weapon, a custom-made bayonet from 1964. He then went out of one of the cars, sat down, and slept.

Meanwhile, the group split up, in Kanto, there was Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. In Johto, Crystal, Gold, and Silver. In Hoenn, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. In Sinnoh, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. In Unova, Black, White, Blake, and Whitley. In Kalos, Xavier and Yvonne, and in Alola, Sun and Moon. They then concentrated on their region's problems, barely having any time to meet up with each other. Then one day, X and Y were crossing some mountains in the western area of Kalos, when they heard a creepy screeching sound. X asked Y, "What the heck is going on?!"

Y replied, "I don't know, let's get out of here!"

When they arrived back in Dendemille, they told everyone there and half the town's people went to the area and heard the screeching noise. Some people thought it was Yveltal screeching, others didn't think so. But they didn't have much time to fight over what it was, because lasers started firing from the ground. Many went back to the town; others were cut down by the lasers. Unknown to them, a computer which was rusting away then gave off a radio beep that traveled across the globe in mere seconds. Everyone heard it inside the barrier, however, Yang and his group didn't hear it as it was too far.

Meanwhile, on the train, Yang was making a new project, which he dubbed them, the WZ-140s. He started off with the WZ-140, a supposedly scout tank, which could be dropped at low altitude from an aircraft. He then made the WZ-141, an amphibious tank that was a bit weird-looking. He then turned to make the WZ-142, an 'outpost' tank, meant to be semi-stationary, handing out supplies to the front. He immediately liked the WZ-140, not only did it look good, it was a revolutionary design. With a nuclear reactor as an engine, its top speed was almost 80 kph; it was impenetrable in the front, due to a HEAT gate, sloped armor, and a very armoured turret. It had two guns, the main one was a modified U-5TS 115 mm smoothbore cannon which could hold up to 60 rounds and fired 3UBM-13 APFSDS, 9K118 Sheksna ATGM, and a enlargened 3UBK4M HEAT-FS round, normally for a U-8TS 100 mm cannon. The HE round was also an enlargened 100 mm 3UOF10 round. There was also a smaller, but powerful auto cannon which was a modified ZiS-4 57 mm cannon that could up to 150 rounds. It was used as an anti-air cannon and fired UOF-354M HE ammunition. The side and rear armor were very weak though it was supposed to be a scout tank Yang speculated, though it could be used as a light tank replacement for the WZ-132-1. He then finished it up, and then took out a device, which was labeled 'Nintendo DS'. He then played a bit in Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl version and got to the area of the 7th city when the train got attacked by another one. He took cover and then rushed to the others who were already mounting a counterattack. Then Yang looked at the map and they were almost half way to Moscow. He then went to one of the 122 mm and started firing back with Kwan loading the gun. After the cannon ran out of shells, firing stopped. Their train wasn't badly mauled unlike the other one which wasn't flying a Soviet flag. Then the train flashed a lamp in Morse code which read: A-r-e-Y-o-u-S-o-v-i-e-t-? In which Yang went to a lamp and replied: N-o-w-e-a-r-e-P-L-A-,-w-h-o-a-r-e-y-o-u-? In which replied: W-e-a-r-e-t-h-e-a-n-t-i-S-o-v-i-e-t-K-r-a-s-n-o-y-a-r-k-p-e-o-p-l-e-,-w-e-a-b-a-d-o-n-e-d-o-u-r-t-o-w-n-a-f-t-e-r-w-e-l-e-a-r-n-t-o-f-a-b-o-m-b-i-n-c-o-m-i-n-g-.

Yang then replied: W-e-a-r-e-s-o-r-r-y-,-t-h-e-r-e-i-s-a-m-e-r-g-e-up-a-h-e-a-d-,-d-o-y-o-u-w-a-n-t-t-o-j-o-i-n-u-s-?

They then said: Y-e-s-.

After they merged, it was night time and Yang then went to the WZ-140 and said, "Another easy day, heck it won't be easy when we get closer to Moscow. He then looked at the stars and went to sit in the WZ-140s shadow.


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Entrance

**Chapter 5: An Awkward Entrance**

_August 25, 2055_

A few days passed without incident and Yang began work on a new tank, the WZ-143, a siege machine that had a depression of well under 30 degrees. They were by then ¾ of the way there to Moscow and then the Soviet campaign would be over. He then finished the WZ-143 and then went to the front cars, the girls from the tank groups were playing, talking, firing guns, or on their tanks. He then went to the Butei area and saw them telling stuff to each other. Then he went to the front of the train where the Krasnoyarks were talking in Russian with Yuzi and Kwan. He then reached the front where Minami stood. He then greeted her and said, "After this campaign, where do you want to go?"

This took her by surprise and then stuttered. She then replied, "Japan".

"I'm gonna be in the Pokémon Continent, i believe I have some unfinished business there." As he thought of a long lost vessel. He then said, "You know about that anime that has the Yamato re-raised and put into a space battleship?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well I'm gonna let you into a secret, the PLA indeed re-raised a battleship, the Musashi and turned it into a space cruiser".

This caught Minami's attention and said, "What happened to it?"

"Well, after a fight with the remaining American space fleet, it was full of holes. At the same time meteorites started falling on the Pokémon continent. Two people stopped it with a Rayquaza, but nobody noticed a bigger one, by almost three times than the other one except the Dai Musashi. We then decided that repairs couldn't happen and we did a desperate move, we put the Dai Musashi right under the falling meteorite. The top decks broke but apparently the bottom ones didn't. We then slowed the meteorite, but it was by then still traveling to fast when the crew of the Dai Musashi, and me included, braced for impact as the meteorite and the ship slammed into a place close to Dendemille Town and created a crater where dust then recovered the ship in. After two days, I and about 16 others whom survived dug our way out. We then looked at it, and the only thing left was the horn which was still blaring the PLA national song. We then counted that out of 3,481 people, only 17 survived. We then took our bearings and went to Dendemille Town. We then went to the center and got some clothes, apparently everyone abandoned the town after we impacted the ground creating a huge mushroom cloud. We then split up, said our prayers to each other and went to where we wanted to go".

They then heard the supper bell ring out and they went to eat supper. After that Yang added the finishing touches and went to sleep on the gun barrel.

Meanwhile, all the Pokedex holders then traveled to Dendemille Town to find and destroy what the sound was. After an hour of walking, they stopped and tried to listen for it. Out of nowhere, lasers started firing upwards. Everyone started running around, and eventually, after they got back, 4 of them were hit. Gold took a picture of everything and then decided to ask Brock to send it to Yang.

Yang by that time was just making up plans for the next Chinese project, the WZ-124. He drew it up, and then thought what it should have. After 1 hour, the tank was supposed to be a LT, was based on the Type 69 hull, a Type 79 turret, a 105 mm Royal Ordnance L7A1 smoothbore cannon, and of course a prototype nuclear engine. Meanwhile, Minami was walking down the train corridor, when she heard a loud explosion and turned around. She then walked to the source of the explosion and found a boy, who immediately saw not a 122 mm cannon, but instead a boy who introduced himself as Czeslaw Meyer. He then put his hand over his mouth and dropped something and ran like hell. She then walked to what or where was Yang's room and found that he was working on something and then raised his head up and said, "I figured it out, we merged with two more of 'em, Baccano!, where our immortal selves come in, I went there once by accident which I obtained my immortality. The other one is more high-schoolish, Love, Chunibyou & Other Delusions"

"Then where are we right now?"

"We're not in the train, thanks to the merge, we jumped ahead by about I think...10 years. By the way we also found the old Space Battleship, the Kanto. It was too wrecked so we already made another one, there pretty much good; just don't ask why the names are related to Pokémon, I asked them k?"

Minami then took a look at the list Yang passed and she saw for battleships, the 7-strong Kanto II-class, aircraft carriers, the Red-class, battle cruisers, the Gold-class, heavy cruisers, the Ruby-class, light cruisers, the Diamond-class, destroyers, the Black-class, frigates, X-class, and finally the corvettes, Sun-class. She also noticed on the next page, that the newest MBT was the Type 99A6M, the plane was an improved version of the Type 23 extreme sonic plane, the Type 61 hypersonic plane, with a top speed of about 30,000 k/h, meant for space combat. Helicopters were the Type 60 and subs were Type 62B-class.

He then said, "By the way we're in New York II, the United American States."

"You mean the United States?"

"Nope, all of America is united as one; Europe is split into the British Isles, Scandinavia, The Fourth Reich, the Iberian State, and the Soviet Union II. In Africa, well, it's still Traction area. Asia is now split into as Greater PRC, the United Middle East, the Central Mountain States, and the Indo-Chinese Super state. Oceania is Greater Australia and the Island Country. The Antarctic is now 64% GPRC, 21% UAS and the last 15% is the United Pokémon Regions"

"We also got the first ever moon base, we call it Earth Alpha Base-01 of the GPRC. On Mars, they're currently building Earth Beta Base-01 of the GPRC. By the way, the GuP girls are back to tournaments in Japan, the Hai-Furi, Ars Nova, and Kancolle are at the seas right now, the Strike Witches are in space with rocket engines, Kwan married Yuzi after, like what, 260 something years?"

This then made Minami redden a bit before asking, "Where are you going? I'm going to the Pokémon Regions"

"Ha, funny, well I'm on a round trip, I'm going on the Enterprise II with Firo and Ennis Prochainezo and Czeslaw Meyer, this is supposed to be the honeymoon which wouldn't be disrupted like last time. Then I'm going to the Pokémon Regions with Reki and then, I dunno"

**This is the end of 'The Start of a New Era'. Don't miss the next book to this huge collection of multi-anime fanfictions, 'The Feeling of Peace'. Remember to visit my channel and sub to the link in following. channel/UCETcfHvrC0qtP9gpG8Q_5jQ I promise to make vids but I'm pretty busy too, so a new chapter each week perhaps? Thank you for your support so far! See you next time!**


End file.
